Dark Legend
by Blazeshadow Of WoodClan
Summary: A war between the Bloods is beginning. this is a dark time for the wolves. This story is about a wolf called Motaka in the Spirit Bloods pack. Story WAY better than summary! plz R&R!
1. Prologue

Dark Legend

_Prologue_

Once, years ago, The wolf packs of the slough were started. But, one fateful day, all went wrong. The wolves began fighting, Thus beginning a war like no other, the war of the Bloods. There were five blood packs. The Black Bloods, The Gold Bloods, The Silver Bloods, The Spirit Bloods, and The Shadow Bloods. The Black Bloods were the most ruthless, and evil. They were dark mean wolves who killed just for fun. They murdered pups, killed pregnant females, and killed innocent wolves for fun. The Gold Bloods were less evil than the Black Bloods, but they were nevertheless evil. They were also murderers, But they killed to survive, not for fun. They were not forgiving of others, and they didn't trust anyone. They were a well known enemy to the Black Bloods. The Silver Bloods were more peaceful and carefree than the Gold and Black Bloods. They were not strong, so they were quick to make allies. One of their allies was the Spirit bloods. They had lost many wolves from the Black bloods, so they hated them enough to become untrusting to them.

The Spirit Bloods were a peaceful, good-natured pack. They never killed unless it was absolutely necessary. They were allied with the Silver Bloods. They didn't have any evil in them at all.

Last, but not least, were the Shadow Bloods. They were allied with the Black Bloods. They were fierce fighters, and killed anything in their path. The members of all the packs are listed here.

Black Bloods

Leader: Sharpfang

Deputy: BloodStreak

Healer: RoseFang

Fighters: Deathfang, Rosepetal, Goldentooth, Black, Jade, Slash, Rose, Dark

Gold Bloods

Leader: Tip

Deputy: Thistlefang

Healer: Bracken

Fighters: Ash, Blacktip, Ice, Killer, Hawk, Scar

Silver Bloods

Leader: Silverstreak

Deputy: Akira

Healer: Kala

Fighters: Kali, Motiyu, Saiyan, Miruku, Nitiri

Spirit Bloods

Leader: Spirit

Deputy: Kahala

Healer: Zahira

Fighters: Vitani, Shakira, Motaka, Soul, Jake, SunPelt, Goku, Gohan, Chichi, Bulma, Krillin, Piccolo

Shadow Bloods

Leader: Shadowfang

Deputy: Kill

Fighters: Bloodspill, Swiftkill, Ratitz, Vegeta, Bardock, Nappa


	2. Chapter 1

Motaka looked at the opening of the den. Sunlight was streaming in his face. He stretched and got up and walked outside. He growled when he heard the battle howl. _Why now?_ He thought._ I can't even wake up in the morning without having to battle those losers!_ He walked to where the rest of the Spirit Bloods were standing. There, over the hill, were the Gold Bloods, ready for a fight. Spirit howled for battle, and the battle began. Thistlefang jumped on Motaka. Motaka growled and sank his teeth into the Gold Blood deputy's neck. Thistlefang yelped and grabbed Motaka's left hind leg. Motaka scratched Thistlefang's left eye, leaving blood covered red scars. Soul, Motaka's closest friend, jumped at Thistlefang, knocking him off of Motaka. "Run Motaka! Don't let him kill you!" Soul howled. Motaka ran off and attacked Blacktip, a black Gold Blood male. Blacktip hit Motaka with his hind legs. Motaka fell off of the black male. He jumped up again and lunged his teeth at Blacktip's throat. Just at that instant, Ash, another Gold Blood male, crashed into Motaka, pushing him away from Blacktip. "Spare the black one! He's too young to die!" Ash growled. "So am I!" Motaka growled back. "Since I am fairer than the rest of my pack, I will not kill you. I will let you go," said the Gray wolf. Motaka ran to where Soul was fighting Ice, a white female from the Gold Bloods. Ice was on top of Soul, biting his neck. Motaka leaped and pushed her off. He growled and grabbed her neck and raked his claws against her. She yelped. Motaka bit harder into her neck, breaking the bone. The white wolf fell down, dead. Motaka stared at the now dead wolf. Scar, another Gold blood male with a scar across his right eye, slowly moved toward Motaka and Soul. He growled and bared his fangs. Soul growled back. Just at that moment, Akira, a Silver Blood female, jumped in front of Scar and growled. "As long as Silver Bloods are allies with Spirit Bloods, I will not let you harm these wolves!" Akira growled. "Akira! What are you doing here?" asked Soul. "The Silver Bloods have come to help," Akira replied. "Back off little female!" Scar growled. Akira jumped at him and ripped his throat. "Second one killed," she growled. Soul looked at Motaka. "I think she killed Thistlefang after he got away from me!" Soul said. Then, they heard the Gold Bloods howl. They were retreating. They were all running back to their territory. Akira followed the Silver Bloods, as they were leaving too. Soul and Motaka exchanged glances. The battle was over, and they were happy that it was all over. Motaka and Soul stretched and laid down beside each other and slept.


	3. Chapter 2

Motaka woke up with Goku sitting beside him. "Hard day yesterday huh?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess, I'm tired of those Gold Bloods attacking us! We never did anything to harm them," Motaka said. Vitani walked up to them. "Hey? Guess what? You know Tip? He got killed in battle!" she exclaimed. "Wow! That means that there is no leader or Deputy! This could be our advantage!" said a voice. Motaka looked to see Soul, Sitting there looking at him. Motaka smiled at his friend.

Later that evening, they all were crouched around a dead deer. "Dang! The hunters caught a big one!" Soul howled happily. Motaka laughed. Jake was sitting next to him. "Hey! You wouldn't guess what I found!" he said excitedly. "What?" asked Motaka. "I found a…." Jake said. "What did you find?" asked Goku.

"A human diaper!" Jake exclaimed. He rolled on the ground laughing his tail off. His paw was over his face as he laughed. "That's… nice…" said Motaka.

"Oh yeah! Real mature Jake!" said Bulma. Jake just kept right on laughing. "And it had baby poo all over it!" he said, laughing his rear end off.

"And you wouldn't guess what I did!" "Oh god… what did you do?" Bulma asked, exasperated.

"I ATE IT!" he exclaimed. "Jake! That's just disgusting!" Bulma said. She turned away from him. Motaka just let his jaw drop.

"You… ate… baby poo…?" He stuttered. "No! I was kidding HAHAHA!" laughed Jake. All the wolves sighed in relief. They left to go and do something else.

"Hey guess what?" said Jake.

"What?" asked Bulma. "I farted," said Jake. "Gross!" said Bulma. Motaka shoved Jake away and walked with his group. They laughed and talked about REAL not DISGUSTING humor the rest of the day.

**A/N: I know I know, This Chapter is weird. Plz rate and comment! I know this Chapter was short, but the next one will be better- and not totally gross.**


End file.
